1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic head height changing apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic head height changing apparatus for a cartridge type magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, such a device is rather complicated in construction and bulky in size.